The power of 4
by Hanzz96
Summary: Long story short Prue comes back!
1. Chapter 1

"I miss then so much it hurts sometimes" muttered Prue Halliwell

"I know you do" replied her grandmother Penny

"I just wish they knew I was watching" said Prue playing with her dark almost black hair.

"They do" a voice from behind.

Both Prue and Penny turned around to see Patty Halliwell walking towards them.

"Mum" Prue smiled

"They know you watching and you know Piper and Phoebe think about you every day and as for Paige for the last five years she has wondered what you're like and how wonderful it would be to meet you"

"But it's not enough I actually want to be there for them to talk to my sisters to meet nephews and nieces".

"I know you do" Penny whispered soothingly.

"But you know you can't sweet heart have been dead for five years".

"I know Prue said to herself I just wish there was a way".


	2. Chapter 2

"Grrr where are my keys"? Yelled Paige Matthews

"on the kitchen bench" replied her sister Phoebe Halliwell

"You know as much as I love our weekly lunch date together we are always late for whatever we have planed after" announced Piper the oldest sister of the three.

"I know" grumbled Paige

"I have to meet Henry at the Hospital in ten minutes for our last cheek up before Henry junior is born and I can't remember where I put my keys when we got back from lunch".

"Got them "bellowed Phoebe from up stairs.

"Oh thank God" mumbled Paige

Phoebe ran down stairs and handed Paige the keys to her car.

"Thank you so much I have to go bye love you guys" Paige yelled back as she raced out the door.

Once she knew Paige was gone Phoebe turned to speak to Piper .

"Are we going to the cemetery tomorrow"? Phoebe questioned.

"Why "? Piper asked curiously.

"Because" Phoebe answered not believing what she had heard.

"It's the 6th year anniversary since Prue dyed.

Piper was flawed and disgusted at herself that she had forgotten.

"yes we will go tomorrow" Piper answered after a long pause.

"But why didn't you ask Paige as well"?

"Because" Phoebe explained "Paige never knew Pure and I'm not sure she would want to go"

"Of course she would" said Piper very surprised.

"Even though Paige never Knew Prue she still loves her".

"Ok" said phoebe "I'll call her and all three of us will go".


	3. Chapter 3

After Phoebe left Piper called her husband Leo to see how her two young Sons Wyate and Chris were doing.

After she knew the boys were fine Piper thought about what she should do for the rest of the day Leo and the boys were at the Zoo and wouldn't be back until after Dinner and there was no point in going to her night club P3 because the new assistant manager was looking after everything and the restaurant she just brought wouldn't be open for business for another two months yet.

That's when Piper decided she would go visit Prue's Grave because even though she knew her and her other two sisters would be visiting it tomorrow she thought it would be a good idea to visit and talk to Pure by herself first.

Piper got her keys and drove to the cemetery on the way to the right grave she saw so many names she knew Andy Trodou, Kyle Brodie, her mother and Grandmother Penny and Patty Halliwell.

But finally she reached the right grave laid flowers and front of it and read the word printed on the plaque

Prudence Halliwell

1970-2001

"Hey Prue" Piper whispered.

"We miss you and wish you were here but everything happens for a reason and I know that and I know and love the reason but still it's never been the same with out you".

Piper sat there all afternoon talking to her big sisters Grave knowing Prue could hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure sat listening to Piper talking to her she could feel they hot tears running down her face.

She wished more than anything she could see Piper and Phoebe again and meet Paige.

But it impossible she was dead and in the afterlife she should be happy she went to the good place and has her mother and grandmother here but it's not the same without her sisters.

"I'm going to talk to the Elders" Prue announced very loudly even though she was the only one there.

"I can't do this anymore it's been almost 6 years I have to see them NOW! I will see them I will not take no for an answer"!


	5. Chapter 5

"NO"! Said an Elder with long blonde hair and deep green eyes.

"There is no way we can send you back to them even for a short time it is against ancient rules you should know better than to even ask Miss Halliwell".

"NO"! said Prue trying to control her temper "I have to see them after everything the Charmed ones have done over the last 8 years after everything we have lost you owe us this!"

"We owe the Charmed Ones nothing" yelled an elder from the corner of the room.

"To hell you don't" yelled Prue.

"You owe us the world for everything we have done for the greater good"!

"Enough"! Screeched the blonde elder.

"Prudence Halliwell you stand before the council of elders requesting that you be allowed to go down to earth to visit your three sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell the charmed ones even though you died in 2001 is this correct"?

"Yes" answered Prue quietly.

"You will give the council a 10 minutes to decide you may wait outside the doors why we do this" she replied.

Prue went outside 10minutes felt like 10years but finally she was called back into the main hall to find out what decision the elders had made.

As she walked in she saw the look on most of the elders faces they looked grim even angry except for the blond one who seemed to be in charge.

"Miss Halliwell" she said in a soft voice almost a whisper.

"We have made our decision you shall be allowed to return to your sisters".

Prue felt her heart leap she was in shock never in a thousand years had she thought the elders would say yes!

"But there is a condition" said a tall elder with dark skin.

"You shall be allowed to return to them as a White lighter!

If Prue thought she was shocked before it wasn't even a thousandth of how she felt now!


	6. Chapter 6

Before Prue could even speak the room was filled with a blinding white light.

Prue had never felt anything like this not in life or death she felt as if she was floating, she felt pure and happy like all the problems in the world were gone the last thing she remembered thinking before passing out was knowing she was becoming an angel.

When she woke up she was surrounded by elders.

"Miss Halliwell" the blonde elder from before said happily.

Prue was confused and a little out of it "am I ahh am I ahh"?

"White lighter"? Elder finished her sentence

"Year that" answered Prue

"Yes" answered the tall dark skinned Elder.

At that moment Prue became panicked and shocked she had no clue how to be a white lighter.

"But I don't I don't know how to be a white lighter" said Prue franticly .

"You asked for a way to be sent to earth and to see your Sisters this is that way I wouldn't complain if I was you we have never given this gift to a Witch before". said the Blond Elder.

"I'm not complaining" whispered Prue "I just don't know how".

"Ahhh" the elder cut her off "got to your sisters as for being a white lighter between Leo and Paige you will have all the guidance you need.

As in a flash of light Prue was standing in front of Halliwell manor


	7. Chapter 7

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were at the manor getting ready to go visit Prue's grave.

Paige was glade Phoebe had invited her even though she never knew Prue she was still her sister and she still felt connected to her and sometimes thinking about the fact that she would never get to meet her made her wish she had found out she was a witch just one year earlier but Paige had long ago accepted that that was not the case and that everything happens for a reason.

"Ready"? Phoebe asked pulling Paige away from her thoughts.

"Yeah" Paige said "Just waiting on Piper to get off the phone".

A few minutes later Piper walled into the hall a nervous expression on her face.

"What is it"? Phoebe and Paige asked at the same time.

"Well" Piper said "I have been waiting for the right time to tell you this but I can't keep a secret from you two, that was my Doctor on the Phone and he was scheduling appointment because I'm Pregnant"!

"What OH MY GOD!" screamed Phoebe.

"Congratulations" Grinned Paige

"Is it a girl or a boy"? Yelled Phoebe bouncing up and down.

"It's a Girl" smiled Piper "Her name will be Prudence Melinda Halliwell"

"YAY YAY YAY YAY OH MY GOD" screamed Phoebe for about ten minutes nonstop when she was done bouncing and yelling Phoebe turned to her two sisters and said "Well" "I think it's time we take these flowers down to the cemetery and tell Aunty Prue all about how both my Sisters are having Babies".

"Sounds good" said both Paige and Piper.

But as they were about to leave the door bell rang when the three of them opened it they saw a woman with light skin, dark almost black hair and beautiful green eyes.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD" screeched Piper and Phoebe "PRUE"!


	8. Chapter 8

"It's not possible" whispered Piper.

Phoebe was frozen on the spot and Paige had no clue what she was supposed to do or feel.

"LEO come down stairs NOW!" Piper shrieked.

Leo came running down to see what all the fuss was about but stopped dead the moment he saw Prue.

"Is it really?"

"Me"? Prue finished Leo's sentence.

"Yeah it's me" Prue smiled.

"Prove It" said Phoebe coldly "How do we know you're not just some demon"?  
Prue grinned at her younger sister "When you were little you used to make me or Piper sing twinkle, twinkle little star every night before you went to bed or you would cry all night".

"OH MY GOD it is you"! Yelled Phoebe while running forward to hug her oldest Sister.

"But how" asked Piper.

"White lighter" answered Prue.

"OH MY GOD the elders made you a white lighter" said both Leo and Paige at the same time.

"When"? Asked Leo with interest and surprise in his voice.

"Ohhh I don't know" said Prue "about an hour ago".

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that your really here" said Piper running to hug Prue along with Phoebe.

Paige didn't know what to do or where she fit in she felt like the odd one out.

"Hey what are you doing there come over here you are my sister so I want a hug" grinned Prue.

Paige felt relief flood through her as she ran over to her THREE sisters.

But the moment Paige touched them a bright light shone above them Paige would recognize that light anywhere it's the light that shone when the power of three was re formed and probably when it was first formed to.

"What does this mean" Paige asked.

It was Leo who answered "I think this means the Power of three is broken I think this means because there are four of you, four charmed sisters that you formed the Power of four".

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were shocked they always thought no they always knew the power of three was as powerful as it gets but now the power of four the thought was scary.

After a while of tears and explanations everyone went to the kitchen for coffee but Leo pulled Prue into the living so they could talk alone Leo still to this day felt a little responsible for Prue's death for not being able to heal her.

"How are you"? Leo asked Prue.

"Tired" Prue replied.

Leo smiled "I know how it feels remember I became a white lighter once myself".

"How could I ever forget"? Smiled Prue.

"Prue I was a white lighter for sixty years and never have I ever heard of the Elders letting someone who has been dead for six years becomes and white lighter especially a Witch a Charmed one what happened"?

Prue explained to Leo about what happened with the elders leaving out no detail when she was about to tell him about the part where she actually became a white lighter she stopped to give him time to think.

After five minutes she kept going "It was amazing I have never felt anything like it Leo not in life or death".

"I know" he said "it's amazing no other feeling can match up to what you feel and experience while becoming a white lighter".

At that moment Piper called from the kitchen where her Phoebe and Paige were having coffee.

"Leo Prue where are you"?


	9. Chapter 9

Prue walked into the kitchen and looked at her three sisters drinking coffee around the bench Prue knew that before she could join them there was something she had to do.

"Hey Paige can I talk to you please"? Prue asked nervously.

Paige looked at Prue and nodded .

The two sisters walked into the living room and stood in silence for what felt like hours.

Finally Prue said "It's nice to meet you Paige".

Paige grinned "It's nice to meet you to Prue I thought would never get the chance".

Even though Prue had only met Paige that day she still felt connected to her like she had known Paige her whole life Prue hoped Paige felt the same way.

Page was about to speak when she heard a ringing in her ear

"I'm sorry" Paige apologised to Prue "I have to go it's my charge Zack".

Prue was curious and couldn't help asking"Do you like being a white lighter"?

Paige froze for a second thinking about the question after a few seconds Paige turned to face Prue again "yes" Paige said tucking her dark hair behind her ears "I like being a white lighter I like it for all the same reasons I like being a Witch you get to help a lot of different people every day".

"I know your nervous about being a white lighter I was to at first but with some help and Guidance from Leo I now love my charges and I love being a white lighter don't worry if you need help I'm always here now I really have to go find Zack" Paige smiled

Then in a flash of blue and white orb's Paige was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

After her short talk with Paige Prue went into the kitchen and told Piper and Phoebe she was going for a nap.

Piper told Prue she could use her bedroom because Prue's old room was now Paige's

As Prue climbed up the stair she couldn't help looking at all the photo's on the wall Mum, Dad, Grames, Pipers boys and at the very top a photo of Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Prue couldn't help but walk back down stairs into the living room to see if the photo of her, Piper and Phoebe taken 9 years ago by Grames was still on the same small table it had always sat on.

Prue was pleased to see it was there as if it had never been moved.

As she looked at the picture she almost cried one of her biggest fears over the last 5 years was that her sisters would forget her and seeing this picture in the living room and their reaction when she showed up was proof that they never stopped thinking about or loving her.

After a few minutes Prue sat the Photo back down on the tiny wooden table and made her way back up stairs.

Once she reached Piper and Leo's bedroom she was too tired to even think about all the memories and good times she had in this room when it was hers she just fell right into bed.

But after over an hour of trying she finally decided there was no way she was going to get any sleep she kept hearing a ringing in her ears like someone was driving drill into her brain.

As she went to get up off the bed there was a bright blue and white light someone was orbing into the bedroom.

At first Prue thought it was just Paige but once the light finally cleared she saw it was the Blonde elder.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello Prue" said the Blonde elder

"You may be wondering why I am here well it's so I can assign you your first charge".

"Who is it"? Prue asked both excited and nervous.

"Well" the Elder said "Your charge will be Paige's Baby he will be a witch and future white lighter". She replied.

"But he isn't even born yet" Prue protested.

"He will be born today" the elder promised "You must help protect this child".

"Oh course" Prue said a little annoyed now "He is my nephew I will always be there for him".

"Oh and why I am here I should warn you a great evil is rising something dark and powerful I can't tell you anymore I will already be in trouble with the other elders for telling you this but be ready". The elder warned.

After she orbed out Prue sat on Piper's bed thinking about the conversation she had just had.

Paige's son would be born today and would be her charge it seemed to easy and too good to be true.

"Prue"! Piper yelled "Paige just called she is in the hospital the Baby will be born tonight are you coming to the hospital will us"?

"Yeah on my way" Prue yelled.

Prue ran down the stairs just as her two sisters, Leo and the two boys were walking out the door.

It was a long drive to the hospital with the traffic and all the way there Prue couldn't stop her mind from racing how had the elder known the baby would be born, why was a baby her first charge and what was this great evil?

When they finally got to the hospital Piper was furious when a doctor told her she had missed the baby's birth by 10 minutes.

"stupid traffic" Piper mumbled.

When they walked into Paige's room they found her sitting up in bed holding a new born baby boy and her husband Henry sitting on the end of the bed.

As soon as she saw then Paige looked up and smiled at her family.

"He is so beautiful" Piper smiled with tears in her eyes.

"What's his name"? Prue asked.

Paige smiled at her sister then answered "Henry Leo Matthews".

"Can I hold him"? Asked Phoebe.

"Of course you can" answered Paige and gently put the baby in phoebes arms.

"Hello" whispered Phoebe to baby Henry "Aunty Phoebe already loves you".


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days after Henry was born wore quiet.

Everyone was fussing over the Baby even Piper's boys liked the idea of having a baby cousin.

But even though everything was happy and cheerful Prue couldn't help but think about the elders words a new evil will rise what could the evil be were her sisters in danger was this why the elders had sent her back?

She didn't know if she should tell her sisters about her conversation with the elder yet.

After a lot of thought Prue decided not to tell them yet because there still might be nothing to worry about.

That night Prue fell asleep on the couch while reading and was instantly sucked into a nightmare.

In the dream Demons were coming at Prue from every direction but not just any demons the ones they has already killed Tempest, The four horsemen, the first Source and many, many more but one face stood out in the crowed a face more horrifying then every demon in the world Cole!

Cole walked towards Prue and when her finally reached her he leaned down a whispered the two most frightening words in the English Language "I'm back"!

Prue woke up screaming trying to convince herself it was just a dream but no matter how much she told herself that she couldn't help but wonder was it really just a dream?


	13. Chapter 13

That next morning Prue got up and had breakfast just like every other morning since she had been back.

But today something was different Prue somehow knew something bad was going happen.

After breakfast Prue walked into the living room and found Piper, Phoebe and Paige sitting on the couch playing with baby Henry.

Even though she would never admit it to her sisters it was moments like these that made Prue feel like she wasn't part of the group anymore like she didn't belong.

"Hey" Prue smiled and sat down next to Phoebe.

"Hey" her three sisters said at the same time and turned their attention back to the baby.

Paige told Prue she could hold the baby but the second the baby was in Prue's arms there was an ear slitting BANG!

The four of them jumped up baby Henry in Prue's arm and ran to see what had happened.

Once they reached the kitchen they saw that the whole kitchen had exploded parts of the room wore smoking and on fire there was ash everywhere.

But one thing more horrifying then the explosion was the demon in the centre of the room.

Like most high level demons he looked completely human he had blond hair, brown eyes and light skin but the Charmed ones knew this was a demon and the reason for the explosion.

"What do you want" Piper said in a clear cold voice.

"Don't worry" the demon Grinned "I'm only here to give the Charmed ones a message".

"What's the message then"? Prue said her voice like ice.

The demon smiled again then answered "Odion is rising and he will destroy you".

Then in the blink of an eye the demon shimmered out.

"What the hell is he talking about"? Paige asked "I thought our demons days were over after the whole Billie and Kristy ultimate power thing".

At that moment Prue decided it was time to tell her sisters about what the Elder had said and her dream the night before but before she could open her mouth the door bell rang.

The three sisters went to answer the door but who they found behind it was a shock like no other

The man was tall, with dark hair and eyes and had grin on his face the Charmed ones would recognize this man anywhere this man was Cole Turner


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing here and how are you alive"? Phoebe screamed.

"Nice to see you too" Cole Grinned.

"I'm not the only one who shouldn't be alive either" he said turning his attention towards Prue.

"How did you get back"? Cole asked with a grin.

"The elders" Prue answered her voice even colder then it was earlier with the demon "They made me a white lighter".

"What are you doing here Cole"? Paige asked.

"Ahhh Paige I heard you had a boy this him"? Cole asked pointing to Henry in Paige's arms.

"None of your business" Paige replied "now answer my question what are you doing here"?

"I'm here to help Cole smiled.

"Why do I find that so very hard to believe" said Phoebe

"You have no reason to believe me Phoebe after everything I did to you but you have to trust me the fate of the whole world depends on it Odion is rising".

"wait a minute" said Piper speaking for the first time we just had a demon blow up our kitchen and say the same thing as you that Odion is rising who the hell is Odion"?

"Odion" said Cole with a sly smile "is a demon but not just any demon he was locked away in a magical prison over two million years ago by the very first source because he was such a threat and now somehow he has escaped from his prison and what better way to prove his power then to kill the charmed ones ".

"Ok what makes him so powerful" Prue asked.

"Anything that is dead he can bring back and control" Cole answered.

"That doesn't sound worse than any other demon" said Paige.

"Imagine every demon you have ever killed alive and walking because that's what he is planning to do".

"How come demons always want to destroy us"? Piper grumbled.

"Because" Cole said sounding a little annoyed now" like I said 3 seconds ago what better way to prove his power then to kill the most powerful witches on the planet who are responsible for thousands of demonic deaths?


	15. Chapter 15

After a lot of arguing the Halliwell sister finally agreed that Cole had to stay at least until they found out what he knew about this Odion guy.

Then after more fights they decided that Cole should stay with Piper, Leo, Prue and the boys at the manor.

That night Prue was getting ready for bed when the Blonde Elder orbed into her bedroom.

"What do you want"? Prue asked a little annoyed.

"I am here to help" The Elder replied.

"I have heard that one a lot today" Prue said in a cold voice.

"So don't take this the wrong way but unless you have real answers for me and not just cryptic crap please leave".

"Fine" the Elder grinned "I will give you a straight answer if you wish".

"YES!" Prue yelled.

"Alright Odion is killing new born Baby's but not just any Baby's Witches and stealing their powers" the Elder said dryly.

"So that is why you made Paige's Baby my charge"? Prue asked

"Yes" she answered.

"But why kill Baby Witches?" Prue asked both annoyed and curious.

"Because" the Elder replied "they are powerful and cannot defend themselves and Odion needs that power he is still not yet at his full strength".

**Authors note **

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter I am happy to hear them message me and let me know **

**Thank you for reading **

**Hannz96 **


	16. Chapter 16

"This is insane" Prue said.

"First Cole shows up giving us some story about how Odion is going to bring every demon we have ever killed back to life and now you orb in here and tell me he is killing Baby witches to gain strength".

"That's right" the Elder grinned.

Prue wanted to send her flying into a wall but knew for two reasons it wasn't a good idea

Reason 1 she is an Elder and Reason 2 Prue hadn't tested her powers since she had been back and didn't know if she still had her old powers since becoming a white lighter.

"Ok Prue almost screamed "So let me get this straight this demon Odion has escaped from a magical prison the first source locked him in and he wants to kill my sisters and I by bring back every demon we have ever killed but doesn't have his full strength back yet so he is killing defenceless Baby Witches and stealing their magic"?

"That's right" the Elder said her face now looked grim.

"Ok I have one more question" Prue said in a cautious voice.

"Ask" away the Elder replied.

"Why did you bring me back why did the elders say yes and let me return"? Prue asked curiously.

"I mean everyone knows Witches are not allowed to be White lighters and that it has never been done "

"Because the elder said "We saw this evil coming and we knew the power of three would not be able to defeat it so we decided it was time to form the power of four and when you came and asked to be returned to the living it was the perfect opportunity".

"But you told me No the first time" I asked Prue said

"We had to keep our intentions secret until we knew the power of four would work now if you would excuse me I have to go" the Blonde Elder announced.

And with that she orbed out of the room leaving Prue to think about what she had just learned


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Prue went down stairs for breakfast when she entered the kitchen that had just been repaired from the other days explosion she found Cole reading the news paper.

"Good morning" Cole grinned.

"Shut up" Prue said coldly

"Ohhhh not friendly this morning" Cole laughed

"Didn't sleep well"?

"None of your business" Prue muttered.

But before Prue or Cole could say another word Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked into the room.

"Hey Prue you still going out with us today" Phoebe asked.

"Sure" Prue said "but there is something I have to tell you guys first".

"What is it"? Paige questioned

Prue filled her sisters in on her conversation with the elder leaving out no detail.

"Which Elder was it"? Leo asked walking into the room.

"I'm not sure" Prue admitted.

"She has Blonde hair and bright green eyes"

" Anylia" Leo and Paige said at the same time.

"Who is Anylia" Prue asked.

"She is a very powerful very old elder she is the head of the council of elders" Leo answered

"But why would she come to you and give you all this information she could get in serious trouble the other elders could clip her wings for interfering in something like this".

Just as Prue was about to speak there was a BANG! The sounded like it was coming from the attic the charmed ones rushed up stair to see what was happening.

Once they reached the attic they found the source standing there grinning at them accompanied by Shax and Zankou.

The sight of Shax made Prue almost scream but she knew she couldn't she had to be strong and find a way to get her and her sister out of this mess.

"Hey guys" Paige yelled "Remember how Cole said Odion is planning to bring back the demons we killed well I think he was right".

**Authors note: if you have any suggestions for the next chapter I am happy to hear them please message me and let me know. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello Ladies" Zankou grinned why sending a fire ball straight at Pipers head that barely missed.

"You guys distract them why I try and get the vanquishing spells out of the book" Prue Whispered.

"Ok" Piper mumbled to stunned to say anything else.

Within seconds the attic was filled with fire, smoke and screams from the fight that was going on.

Piper and Phoebe were trying to keep Zankou and the source busy why Paige was fighting Shax and Prue was desperately trying to make her way through the chaos of the fight to get to the book of shadows.

Prue finally made it the book she knew she had to find the spells to send these guys back to hell or else they were all dead.

After flipping frantically through the pages of the book Prue found the spell to vanquish Shax

"Evil Wind That Blows One which forms below No longer may you dwell Death takes you with this spell"

Shax screamed but Prue knew from experience he wasn't dead "Come on" Prue yelled" to her sisters "Say the spell"

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of the four sisters screaming the spell and then in a flash of blue light and a piercing scream Shax was gone.

"One down Pure mumbled to herself just as a fire ball hit her in the back and she went flying to the floor".

When Prue looked to see who attacked her she saw the Source looking down at her with a grin on his disfigured face.

"It doesn't matter how you came back Prue" He said in his cold evil voice "It only matters that you go back where you came from"

He lit an energy ball in his hand and he threw it at Prue but before it hit Prue Paige jumped in the way and took the blast.


	19. Chapter 19

No matter what was happening around her Prue was stunned all she could do was look at Paige laying there on ground not moving and even though Prue couldn't even bring herself to think it she knew Paige was dead and Prue had never felt worse in life or death she had came back from the dead and the only thing she had actually archived was to get her Sister killed.

The second Paige had fallen to the floor the source and Zankou escaped the attic.

But no one cared all the charmed ones could do was look at their dead sister.

"Leo" Piper screamed.

Within a second Leo was at the attic door with Cole right behind him

The second Phoebe saw Cole she gave him the most dangerous glare in the world "Why didn't you help" she screamed "you could of helped"

"Help with what" Cole asked his eyes drifted to Paige "Ohh" Cole whispered.

"Leo sent me to protect the kids"

Piper ran into Leo's arm "This can't be happening" she cried "Not again".

"Coop" Phoebe sobbed and in a second Coop appeared in a flash of Pink light.

Phoebe ran to him and cried into his shoulder just like Piper had done to Leo.

"It's" my fault Prue Said

"No its not"! Phoebe said her voice shaky "It's the Source's fault he had you killed and now he has Killed Paige and he will pay"!


	20. Chapter 20

Piper woke up and cried she couldn't believe this was happening not again.

Today was Paige's funeral and Piper was not ready to face the fact Paige was gone it had been the same when Prue died but in some ways Paige's death was harder like telling her Husband Henry what Happened because they had pretty much told him your wife is dead and now you have to look about a two week old baby by yourself.

But no matter how hard Piper, Phoebe, Leo or anyone else was talking Paige's death the person taking it the very hardest was Prue.

Prue had been locked away in her room for a week now only coming out for dinner.

Piper got out of bed got dressed into the same black outfit she has worn to Prue's funeral, did her hair and makeup then went down stairs to meet her sisters.

Once they got to the cemetery they took their seats and waited for everyone to arrive.

After about ten minutes People started to arrive Paige's old boss , her friend Glen and lots of other people but one person who arrived shocked the Sisters this man was tall with dark skin and big eyes he was Darrel Morris.

"Darrel" Phoebe yelled.

Darrel turned his attention to Phoebe and made his way over to where the sisters sat.

"Hi" he said awkwardly "I know we haven't talked much in the last two years or so but I used to love you girls like you were my own family and when I read in the paper Paige died I felt sick and I had to come".

"We understand" Piper said "and you know you are always welcome"

Darrel then turned his attention to Prue who had used a glamour to make herself look like a Blonde girl with brown eyes, "Have we meet"? He asked.

Prue smiled "You could say that" then looking around to make sure no one was looking Prue waved her hand over her face and removed the glamour.

Darrel instantly looked sick "Prue"!

"How in the world it been like 6 years" Darrel said in a surprised but thankfully quiet voice.

"Magic" Prue answered.

After a brief explanation of how Prue was alive Darrel took his seat and the funeral began.

By the end of it all three charmed ones where in tears.

Once everyone left they stayed behind just looking at the grave trying to believe this was real.

Paige Matthews

1975-2007


	21. Chapter 21

When they got home from the funeral all Prue could think was that she had to fix this.

She told Phoebe and Piper that she was going for a nap but instead of going to her bedroom Prue climbed the stairs to the attic.

Once she was inside the room and had the door locked Prue began to yell.

"I know you can hear me come down".

She continued to shout at nothing until there was a bright Blue and white light and the Blond elder Anylia appeared.

"Hello Prue" Anylia said in an empty voice.

"Why did you do this" Prue asked in a dangerous voice.

"Why did the Elders let her die"?

"We have no control over mortal death" Anylia said her voice still empty.

"Don't lie" Prue screamed "She was a White lighter you could have stopped it".

"She may have been a white lighter but she was mortal" Anylia said sounding annoyed now.

"It shouldn't matter" Prue yelled "She was a Charmed One and a white lighter, she has done so much good and you just let her die".

"There was nothing we could do the Elders cannot favour and restore the dead based on who they are and what they have done". Anylia snapped

if you want to help Paige" Anylia said slowly "You need to vanquish Odion vanquishing him is the only way to get rid of the demons he had resurrected, only then do you have a chance of helping Paige".

"Remember" the Elder smiled "The power of three will set you free".

Then in a flash of blue and white orbs Anylia was gone.

**Authors note: this is a small chapter but a large one will be posted this weekend I hope you like it, please review and keep reading.**

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter let me know. **


	22. Chapter 22

After her conversation with the Elder Prue began to think of ways to vanquish Odion she had looked in the book 100 times and there was no spell but finally Prue got a brilliant idea.

She ran down stairs "I know how to vanquish Odion"

"What" Phoebe asked confused.

"I know how to vanquish odion" Prue repeated.

"Wyatt and Chris" That's the answer.

"My two and four year old are the answer to vanquishing the most powerful demon we have ever met"? Piper asked.

"All we have to do is summon them from the future and ask them how we vanquished Odion" Prue said confidently.

"One problem" Phoebe sighed "they probably can't tell us because it might change the future".

"I thought of that but what if this is how it is supposed to happen, then they have to tell us" Prue said.

"Why in such a hurry to vanquish Odion" Piper asked.

"Because" Prue replied "I just summoned the Elder Anylia and she told me that the only way to help Paige to vanquish Odion.

"This is crazy" Piper muttered, "Paige is gone we can't help her".

"Yes maybe we can" Prue said gently.

It took a lot of convincing but finally Piper and Phoebe agreed to help Prue Summon Wyatt and Chris from the future.

"Do you have a spell"? Phoebe asked walking into the attic.

"Yep" Prue answered just stand next to me and piper.

Prue cleared her throat "Magic forces here our cry remove what we seek from space and time".

Once the three of them chanted the spell 3 times there was a blinding light and standing in front of them were two men one was Blonde with big blue eyes, the other had dark hair and dark eyes and was shorter than the other.

"Hi Mum, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue Chris Halliwell smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

"That's insane" Prue muttered.

"But it's how you do it" Wyatt said.

"Your saying that we get one of every magical creature we know borrow their powers then go fight an army of dead demons and maybe live to fight Odion". Prue yelled.

"Using the spell we gave you to borrow the powers of other magical creatures is the only way to make up for not having Paige" Chris sighed. "and it will work".

"NO it won't" Prue answered "It will get us killed".

"You summoned us to tell you how you vanquished Odion now we are telling you and you don't want to listen" Wyatt snapped.

"Alright" Prue sighed "I'm sorry I just don't want anyone else to die".

"That's all we can tell you" Wyatt said quietly.

Then he muttered a spell under his breath and both he and Chris were gone

"Okay" Phoebe yelled "Let's summon some magical creatures".

"You guys summon them I'll be back in a minute" Prue said and walked out of the attic.

Prue got down stairs and fell onto the couch, she needed to clear her head she was worried about what would happen if this plan didn't work she had already lost Paige and she couldn't lose Phoebe and Piper as well.

After about 10 minutes Prue was about to return to the attic but before she had even moved there was a flash of blue and white light as someone orbed into the living room.

Prue was expecting Anylia but that was not who was standing in front of her.

It was a man with dark hair and big brown eyes with a huge grin in his face Prue would recognise this man anywhere.

"ANDY"! Prue yelled

"Hello Prue" Andy grinned

**Authors note: Sorry this is another short chapter but I hope you enjoy it, please review and keep reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Andy what are you doing here" Prue muttered.

"Well" Andy smiled "I thought you could use some advice from an old friend and colleague".

"Colleague"? Prue asked confused.

"Well word up there is that the Elders let Prudence Halliwell become a white lighter and because I am also a white lighter that makes us colleagues". Andy answered.

"You became a White lighter" Prue smiled, for the first time in days.

"I guess the Elders thought I did some pretty good things in my life" Andy said.

"You did Prue" Whispered.

"But now what do you need to give me advice on"?

"Well" Andy began " Anylia sent me, to tell you that once you borrow the magic and destroy Odion the only way to get Paige back is by switching places with her".

"You mean I would be dead again"? Prue asked.

"Yes" Andy answered.

Prue wasn't sure what to say or feel.

She had came back to be with her sisters but Prue knew that if she really loved them she had do this.

"Ok "Prue muttered, after a few minutes silence "How do I switch places with Paige"?

Andy handed Prue a small bit a paper "Say this spell, it will summon the Angel of death explain everything to him and don't forget to mention Anylia sent you".

"I don't understand why this is happening" Prue sighed.

"Why would the Elders send me back and make me a white lighter just for me to die again"?

"I don't know" Andy answered "But have Faith it will all work out".

"That's what I love about you" Prue Muttered "You have always known the right thing to say".

"Well" Andy grinned "You bring out the best in me".

Just as Andy leaned in to kiss Prue his head jerked up as if someone had called his name.

"I have to go" Andy said.

"Why" Prue asked dazed.

"Because there calling me" Andy smiled.

"But remember Prue I love you".

Before Prue could answer Andy orbed out.


	25. Chapter 25

Prue returned to the Attic to find every kind of magical creature she could think standing in front of her.

"It worked" Piper half smiled, walking toward Prue.

"What worked"? Prue asked.

"The plan" Piper said "These lovely magical creatures have agreed to let us borrow their Magic".

"That's great" Prue muttered.

"Hey who wore you talking to down stairs"? Phoebe asked.

"Andy" Prue answered quietly.

"Andy"! Piper and Phoebe said at the same time.

"What happened"? Piper asked "How is he back"?

"He's a white lighter" Prue answered.

"Do you want to talk about it"? Phoebe asked.

" I will tell you guys later" Prue answered "There are more important things happening right now".

"Ok" Phoebe answered.

" So you got the spell Wyatt and Chris gave us to borrow powers"? Prue asked Piper.

"Got it" Piper answered.

The three of then stood in a line in front of the magical creatures and began to chant.

"Magic Powers here and now they offer up their gift to share give us their powers through the air.

The second they finished chanting, Prue felt like her whole body was on fire.

Once the fire had gone, Prue was amazed at how much stronger and powerful she felt.

And that's when she knew this was going to work they wore going to vanquish Odion.

**Authors note: Sorry this is a small chapter but a bigger chapter will be posted this weekend please read and review. **


	26. Chapter 26

"I hope this summoning spell works" Piper said.

"It will Phoebe assured her".

"Ready"? Prue asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Piper muttered.

"Let's do it" Phoebe answered.

"Magic forces black and white reaching out though space and light be, he far or be he near bring us the demon Odion here".

In a flash of fire Odion appeared.

He had jet black skin, dark red eyes, fangs sharper then a vampires, demonic runes etched on both arms and the most evil grin Prue had ever seen.

"It's nice to finally meet the legendary Charmed Ones" Odion said, in a voice colder then ice.

"We are not here to exchange pleasantries" Piper said, aiming an explosion at the Demon.

The second Pipers explosion hit Odion the Demon began throwing fire and energy balls all around the attic, within seconds the attic became a war zone.

Prue flicked her wrist and sent Odion flying into a wall as she made her was toward Phoebe and Piper on the other side of the room.

"I hope we are strong enough to do this" Phoebe yelled.

"Only one way to find out" Piper answered.

But before they could say the spell a fire ball narrowly missed Pipers head as Odion got back on his feet.

"You Witches will die" Odion screamed.

The demon raised his arms and began to chant within seconds vanquished Demons began to appear.

There were hundreds of them and Prue, Piper and Phoebe recognized all of them.

"Oh my god" Piper yelled.

A demon shimmered right in front of the Charmed Ones but to their relief it was Cole.

"I'm here to help" Cole announced.

Fire balls began to fly again as the demons attacked.

The charmed ones began to fight, Phoebe was taking on four or five lower level demons, Piper was fighting the Sear and Prue decided to try and take out Odion.

Prue waved her arm deflecting Odion's attack, and then send him flying into another wall.

But it was no good no matter was Prue tried Odion would just get back up.

Prue was about to throw a potion at Odion when she felt a sharp pain in her spin.

She touched her back and saw her hand was now covered in blood.

Prue collapsed and fell into darkness.

Phoebe ran over to her oldest sister and was horrified to find she was dead.

Prue woke up in a place she knew very well everything was white, beautiful and soft.

She knew she was back in the afterlife and she knew she had died before she could switch with Paige.

Now they were both Dead with no way of coming back.

**Authors note: This is the 3d last chapter only 2 more to go!**

**I hope you like it please read and review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: Okay so I know I said that this would be the second last chapter but I have decided to write another one which makes this the 3d last chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

Prue was confused she thought only a dark lighters arrow could kill a white lighter but somehow when she got stabbed back in the attic she had died.

She got up off the soft ground and made her way toward the main hall where the council if Elders met.

When Prue entered the hallshe found it was empty except for Anylia who standing in the centre of the giant room.

"Hello Prue" She said quietly.

"What happened"? Prue asked "How did I die again I thought only a dark lighter's arrow could kill a white lighter".

"Yes normally only a dark lighter can kill a white lighter but in allowing you to keep you human powers you also became as vulnerable as a human". Anylia explained.

"That is stupid"! Prue screamed.

"Paige and I are now both dead and Piper and Phoebe will probably join us because they are left to deal with all those demons without the power of three or four".

"Piper and Phoebe will not die" Anylia said confidently.

"How the hell do you know"? Prue yelled.

"Because the Elder answered "I have seen the future and I know how this will end, someone you would never expect is about to make a great sacrifice for all four of you".

"Who"? Prue asked.

"That is something I cannot tell you" Anylia said "You will just have to wait and see".

With that said Anylia orbed away.

**Authors note: This is just a short filler chapter setting you up for the two final chapters.**

**I will update this week!**

**Please read and review! **


	28. Chapter 28

Phoebe was horrified two of her sisters wore dead and now her, Piper and Cole wore left to fight an army of dead Demons and the all powerful Demon that resurrected them alone.

But Phoebe knew she had to keep fighting, not only to save the world and themselves but for Prue and Paige as well.

Phoebe ,Cole and Piper wore now fighting five upper level demons.

Just as Phoebe stabbed one she saw someone orb into the attic, for half a second Phoebe thought it might be Paige but once the orbs cleared she saw it was a blonde woman with deep green eyes.

"Over here" the woman Yelled.

The three of them ran across the room to her.

Once they reached her the woman told them that she was Anylia the Elder who had been appearing to Prue since she had been back.

"So that still doesn't explain why you are here now" Piper said, while she blew up another Demon.

"I am here to tell you that before she died Prue was going to trade her life for Paige's once you defeated Odion".

"What"? Phoebe yelled.

"Paige would never let Prue do that" Piper said.

"That's not the Point" Anylia said, dodging a fire ball.

"The point is that if you vanquish Odion that plan may still work, you may be able to get both you sisters back".

"How"? Phoebe said "someone would have switch places with them and besides even with the Powers we borrowed without the Power of three we can't vanquish Odion".

"Yes you do have the Power to Vanquish him" Anylia said "Because I am going to give you my powers, with the powers you already have plus the power of an Elder you should have enough Power to vanquish Odion, and when it comes to Prue and Paige there is someone who could switch with them".

"Who" Piper yelled.

"Cole" The elder answered.

"Cole"! Phoebe and Piper yelled at the same time".

"Yes" Anylia said "Cole can trade his demonic powers to bring one of them back then trade his life for the other".

At that moment all eyes fell on Cole who had just killed a scabber Demon.

"I'll do it" He said.

"Really"? Phoebe said.

"Yes" Cole answered "I'm going to do this so I can Prove to you I have changed".

Anylia explained to Cole and the girls how to summon the angel of death, then allowed Phoebe and Piper to use the Power borrowing spell on her.

Once they said the spell the Elder asked Phoebe to Orb her back up there.

Once she was gone Phoebe and Piper crossed the attic careful to avoid fire and energy balls until they wore on the other side of the room standing face to face with Odion.

"You cannot stop me" The Demon Grinned.

"Watch us" Phoebe said, as her and Piper began to chant.

"Magic forces hear us now rid us of this evil now send him straight back to hell"!

The attic was filled with a deafening growl as Odion was engulfed in flames, the second he disappeared so did the demons.

"Alright Cole said once he was sure it was safe, "Lets summon death".

"You sure"? Phoebe asked.

"If this is the only way I can prove to you I love you then I'll do it" Cole replied.

"Thank you" Phoebe smiled.

"Ready"? Phoebe asked Piper.

"Ready" she said.

"Let's do it then" Cole said.

Spirits of air, sand and sea,  
Converge to set the angel free.  
in the wind I send this rhyme,  
Bring Death before me before my time.

In a second the Angel of death appeared, he was Exactly as Phoebe remembered him with Blonde hair and eyes that you couldn't look straight into.

"Why have you summoned me" He asked sounding very annoyed.

"The Elder Anylia had sent me" Cole replied "I wish to trade my Demonic Powers and my life for the lives of Prue and Paige Halliwell".

"You say Anylia sent you" Death asked curiously.

"Yes" Cole said.

The Angel of death was silent for a while before finally making a decision.

"Done" He said.

He raised his hand and in a flash of light Cole was gone and in his place was Prue and Paige.

**Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**There is only one more chapter left which will be posted this week please keep reading and reviewing! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: This is the final chapter in this story it's just a short filler chapter to finish it off.**

Prue woke up the next morning and still could not believe the events of the last few weeks.

She had came back to life, met her youngest sister, fought countless dead demons, watched Paige die, Die again herself and then come back to life again.

Prue was still astounded that Cole had sacrificed himself to save herself and Paige and knew he had done it for Phoebe and that even though Phoebe was happily married to Coop that Phoebe would never forget and always love Cole for what he did.

Prue climbed out of bed and made her way down stairs for breakfast, when she entered the kitchen she found her three younger Sisters leaning on the kitchen counter grinning at her.

"Why so cheery"? Prue smiled curiously.

"Well" Paige answered "My lovely husband now knows that I'm not dead anymore and Phoebe has news".

"What news" Prue asked turning toward the still grinning Phoebe.

"I just got a call from my doctor and I'm Pregnant"! Phoebe yelled.

"That's amazing" Prue screamed.

"That means you and me will be having a baby around the same time" Piper smiled.

Prue, Piper and Paige all gave Phoebe a hug and it was at that moment when she was holding her three sisters, Prue realized how lucky she was and how much she truly loved her life.

**Authors note: That' it it's finished!**

**This was my first story and I hope you all Loved it!**

**I might write a sequel it's up to you guys message me and let me know if you think I should write 1**

**I am also going to start a new story based on Piper's Daughter I hope you guys will read it will its posted!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed ****lizardmomma, Ren Victoria, iHATEfangirls, garoga09, Jasmine Benigno-Hall and****abishop47!**

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!**

**Thank you so much! **


End file.
